


Harry Potter and The Potter Secret

by AlaizabelMarks



Series: Harry Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9217370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaizabelMarks/pseuds/AlaizabelMarks





	

**A/N I know Harry broke the mirror in OoTP. In my fanfiction he doesn’t though.**

 

I was suddenly picked up by my mum.  
“Take Harry and go! I’ll hold him off for as long as I can!” My father yelled from downstairs.  
I was crying and looking around, trying to figure out what was going on. My mum and dad seemed frightened, and I didn’t know why. I looked outside and saw two cloaked figures, one of which was coming up the path. The one coming up the path was short, skinny, and had a hood covering his face. The second seemed tall, but I couldn’t tell due to him kneeling. He had long black hair, and a crooked, hooked nose.   
I heard my father shouting and wailed. I’d never heard him do anything like that.  
Then all was silent. My mum put me down in my crib, bent down and whispered, “Harry, you are so loved, so loved. Harry, Mama loves you. Dada loves you. Harry, be safe. Be strong.”  
The hooded man came into the room, and rasped, “Step aside, and I shall spare you.”  
My mum stood in front of me, and shook her head, “No!”  
“I said to step aside!”  
“No!” She yelled, “I won’t let you harm Harry.”  
“Then you leave me no choice. Avada Kedavra!”  
My mum let out a silent scream as a green light hit her, and fell to the floor in a crumpled heap.  
I looked at the strange man, and he stared back. The next thing I saw was another flash of green light, and then he was gone.  
I felt a throbbing in my skull and began to sob. The second man came in with billowing black robes. He swooped down and picked up my mum, and cradled her in his arms. He began to sob gut wrenching sobs, and rocked back and forth. I cried with him, until he stopped when wood hit him on his head. Then I slowly fell asleep.   
I woke up to the sun in my eyes, and Hedwig hooting in her cage, and Aunt Petunia, as always, yelling, “Get up! Get up, you lazy freak!”  
I groaned, and covered my face with my pillow. I began to doze off again when I thought of my dream. It was different than usual. There was another man there. He looked familiar. I couldn’t place my finger on it.   
Then it hit me, “Snape?”  
“Did you hear me?! I said get up! Duddykins needs his breakfast!”  
“I’m up…” I groaned, and dressed for the day. The day went as usual, me getting beaten up by Dudley, threatened by Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia bossing me around, and food being withheld from me for Dudley lying to get me in trouble. After everyone went to bed I stayed up and grabbed my mirror to talk to Sirius.   
“Sirius Black.” I told the mirror with a smile on my face. After a few moments of him not answering my face fell, realizing he would never answer. With a sigh I took myself over to my desk, and wrote a long letter to Remus explaining the dream. Then I gave Hedwig a treat, and sent her off to find my friend. With that I went to sleep, and waited for a response.   
Two days later Hedwig flew through the door as Vernon was off to work.   
“Put that bloody bird in it’s cage, or it’ll be to the cupboard with it!!!” He said with his face red as he stormed out of the house.  
Hedwig landed on my shoulder, and nipped at my ear for a treat.  
“I don’t have anything for you girl.”   
She proceeded to bite my ear, and I took her to my room, and put her in her small cage. I opened the letter, only to be stopped by Aunt Petunia.  
“Have you watered the flowers yet? And what about all of the carpeting? Have you vacuumed it yet?”  
“I’ll be right out.” I muttered, and let my shoulders sag.  
The day went on as normal. I cleaned, watered the plants, mowed the lawn, and did whatever else Aunt Petunia put on a list for me to do. Other than that the Dursleys ignored my presence.   
By them ignoring me I was left to deal with my regrets and remorse. “If only I thought to use the mirror. I am such a bigot. Now he’s dead and it’s my fault. Then there’s Snape. He of course was such a prick, holding onto a childhood grudge. It was almost two decades since that particular incident had happened. He needs to go grow up. The world doesn’t revolve around that hook nosed bastard.”   
Later that night, when everyone was in bed, I finally was able to read my letter.  
Harry,  
This is a very peculiar dream indeed. There was a point in time where your mum and Severus were the closest of friends. There were actually rumours that they were dating for awhile. All of those rumours ended when Severus called your mum a despicable name. After that they never spoke again. There’s no documentation of who was there that night, save for Voldemort, your parents and you. I really wish I could tell you why you had this dream. Perhaps you should speak to Professor Trelawney when you go back to Hogwarts. She's rather good at deciphering dreams. I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help Harry. I really am.   
Do tell me, how is your summer going? Anything new with the muggle world? Are your aunt and uncle feeding you?   
All is well on my end. Snape is keeping me stocked up with Wolfsbane and Tonks has been helping through the nights by talking or reading to me.   
I hope everything is smooth sailing for the rest of the summer. Do try to rest. You've had an eventful five years. I can only hope nothing too exciting will happen this next year.   
Giving you my best,  
Remus  
Frustrated I crumpled the letter and threw it on the floor. “Professor Trelawney? Really? That was his best advice?”   
Feeling tired and irritated I threw myself onto my bed without undressing. I wasn’t excited to go back to Hogwarts for the first time ever. With Sirius gone what was the point?  
I scolded myself, “Get over it, Harry. He’s not coming back, just like your parents. You were never sad about their deaths. Why are you sad about his? Death is a constant in your life. You should be used to it by now. Let it go.”  
With that I fell into a restless sleep, with dreams of Tom Marvolo Riddle and the death of Sirius Black.


End file.
